no quiero vivir sin ti
by irondino81
Summary: han transcurrido 2 años desde los eventos de china y tall oaks, ahora león y helena comparten una vida plena y feliz como novios, aunque el camino hacia dicha felicidad no fue tan sencilla como parece. "Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "Reto: Música que inspira" del foro "Resident Evil: Behind the horror".


"_AVISO: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE RESIDENT EVIL SON PROPIEDAD DE CAPCOM, ESTA HISTORIA FUE ESCRITA CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO"_

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio ***Reto: Música que inspira" del foro "Resident Evil: Behind the horror***_

_*** one shot inspirado en la canción __I Don't Want To Live Without You interpretada por el grupo Foreigner***_

"**NO QUIERO VIVIR SIN TI"**

Ha pasado 2 años luego de los eventos ocurridos en china y tall oaks, Helena harper regresaba a Washington, luego de una difícil misión de casi 3 semanas realizada en Europa.

Luego de bajar del avión, se dirigió a la sala de embarques a recoger su equipaje de la sala de embarques, pero cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrar a león, su ahora novio.

-¡helena!

-león, mi amor…

La chica corrió a abrazar al agente, quien emocionado la alzo del suelo y le dio una vuelta completa, después la bajo al suelo, para concluir con un suave y cálido beso.

-no sabes mucho que te extrañe, helena….

-igual yo, ya ansiaba estar nuevamente en tus brazos, amor…

Enseguida león le entrega el ramo de rosas a helena.

-son preciosas, león…

-no tanto como lo estás tú… -respondió el, con una sonrisa.

León la abrazo por la espalda y salieron del aeropuerto, caminaron hasta su auto para luego dirigirse hacia su departamento, ubicado en el centro de Washington. Durante el trayecto helena se recargo en el hombro del agente mientras que el conducía, la chica comenzó a recordar aquella vez en la que sus miradas se cruzaron en las alcantarillas de tall oaks, desde aquel momento helena sintió una atracción muy especial hacia su compañero, también recordó lo que paso luego de concluir la misión en china.

_***************************** FLASHBACK *****************************_

_Washington D.C. 27 de septiembre del 2013 _

Habían pasado 3 meses después de los eventos bioterroristas de china, aquella pesadilla aun retumbaba en la mente de los agentes, especialmente en la de helena, aún seguía sin poder asimilar la muerte de su hermana, de la cual se sentía culpable, se le notaba triste e irritable, se volvió más reservada que antes, inclusive con el propio león.

En una ocasión león paso a verla a su departamento, estaba preocupado por ella debido a que habían pasado 3 semanas de que ella se había ausentado del trabajo, el agente tocaba con insistencia la puerta, hasta que luego de una larga espera, helena abrió la puerta, el agente se quedó sin habla al verla muy demacrada y en completo estado de ebriedad.

-valla, pero si es el agente Kennedy… -dijo ella mientras tomaba de una botella de vodka que tenía en la mano.

Cuando león entro a su casa, se quedó desconcertado al ver el departamento de helena en completo desastre, parecía que nadie había hecho la limpieza en días, miro hacia la cocina y vio que había varias botellas de licor vacías, cosa que preocupo a león más de la cuenta.

-por dios, helena... mírate como estas… -dijo preocupado.

-¡y a quien rayos le importa el cómo me vea!… solo déjame seguir poniendo más clavos a mi ataúd…. Ahh deliciosos clavos de ataúd –respondió ella, luego de darle un trago bastante largo a la botella de licor.

-¡basta helena!… deja de decir eso… -dijo el, de forma seria, quitándole la botella.

-deja de meterte en mis asuntos león… tan solo déjame morir por favor… soy una traidora y una asesina… por mi culpa mi hermana y el presidente Adam están muertos…

-no fue tu culpa helena… lo del presidente Adam y Deborah fue culpa de Simmons… deja de tortúrate de esa forma por favor…

león comenzó a tirar el contenido de la botella por el fregadero, ante los reclamos de helena, seguida de un forcejeo por parte de ella, helena quería seguir bebiendo de aquel licor y molesta por lo que león estaba haciendo, comienzo a golpear al agente en el pecho, seguida de una violenta bofetada.

León solamente permaneció inmóvil ante los fuertes reclamos de helena.

-déjame morir… leon… quiero ir con mi hermana… -decia ella, rompiendo en llanto.

León logro contener los golpes de su compañera, para luego atraerla hacia su cuerpo, envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo.

-tranquila helena… tranquila….

Aquel abrazo logro calmar a una alterada helena.

-mi hermana era lo único que tenia en este mundo… ahora ella esta muerta… estoy sola, leon… -dijo ella sollozando.

-no, no estás sola helena…. me tienes a mi….

León continúo abrazando a su compañera, además de susurrarle palabras de alivio, hasta que luego de un rato el cansancio comenzó a vencer a helena, la llevo a su habitación, la arropo con una manta, hasta que la chica se quedó profundamente dormida.

-no puedo dejarla sola, es mejor que me quede con ella por si algo sucede… -se dijo el mismo.

León se acostó a lado de ella para luego abrazarla, de repente un sentimiento comenzó a surgir dentro de su ser, algo muy superior a lo que sintió en algún momento por Ada Wong.

A la mañana siguiente, helena comenzó a despertarse, puso sus manos en su cabeza la cual le dolía mucho, producto de la resaca, no se acordaba como llego a su cama, lo último que recordaba era que había discutido con león, de repente helena escucha el sonido de la puerta.

-¿león?... –dijo ella sorprendida

-¿cómo te sientes?

-rayos… mi cabeza, siento que me va a estallar…

-tranquila helena, toma con esto te sentirás mejor…

León le entrega un vaso con agua y par de aspirinas a helena, y al cabo de un rato su dolor de cabeza comenzaba a desaparecer.

-el dolor ya está pasando… gracias por las aspirinas león, te debo una…

-no fue nada… de hecho también prepare el desayuno…

-no debiste haberte molestado, y menos aun cuando me porte como una estúpida contigo anoche, lamento haberte abofeteado…

-olvídalo helena, eso ya quedo en el pasado…

Helena miro su despertador, el cual marcaba las 11 de la mañana.

-dios, es tarde… tenemos que reportarnos en la agencia y…

-tranquila helena… hable con el presidente en la mañana y le pedí que nos diera unas cuantas semanas de descanso…

-¿semanas de descanso?...

-así es, decidí ausentarme del trabajo para ayudarte…

-león… no sé qué decir… -dijo ella impresionada.

-escucha helena, sé que la muerte de un ser querido es difícil de afrontar… pero veras que con mi ayuda, podrás superar tu dolor… es una promesa…

Aquellas palabras de aliento lograron tranquilizarla.

-gracias león, en verdad no sé cómo pagarte todo lo que estás haciendo por mi… -le dijo ella apretando su mano.

-tal vez el acompañándome a desayunar sería una buena recompensa… -dijo el, sonriéndole.

-me parece una buena idea… cielos tengo hambre… -respondió ella con una sonrisa.

A partir de ese momento, león se convirtió en un apoyo incondicional para helena, era como su ángel guardián, se quedaba con ella por las noches para hacerle compañía, para que no se sintiera sola, y conforme pasaron las semanas helena se sintió más tranquila, aquella culpa que sentía, poco a poco fue desapareciendo gracias al apoyo de su compañero.

Las semanas pasaron, helena y león regresaron a la agencia, tanto el como ella se volvieron muy buenos amigos, tanto dentro como fuera del trabajo. Se reunían para cenar luego de concluir sus actividades, ya sea en el departamento de él o en la casa de ella, hablaban de lo que les ocurría en el día, y cuando llegaban los fines de semana salían a divertirse a un club nocturno y otras veces iban al cine o simplemente se quedaban en casa viendo películas. Helena se sentían muy a gusto con la compañía del agente y mas aun cuando la ayudo a superar aquellos momentos tan difíciles, el apoyo que leon le brindo lo llevaría siempre en su corazón.

Era viernes en la noche, los agentes llegaron de trabajar, luego de un largo día tan ajetreado, león se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de jugo, mientras que helena descansaba en el sofá mirando la tv, buscaba algún canal que fuese de su agrado hasta que su búsqueda la llevo al canal de VH1 classic, en el cual estaba pasando la canción de _**I Don't Want To Live Without You**_de** Foreigner**

-no sabía que tuviese buen gusto musical… -dijo León.

-me encantan las baladas en ingles… de hecho esa es mi canción favorita… -respondió ella.

-mira que coincidencia, también es mi favorita…

-¿en serio?… -dijo helena

-por supuesto… de hecho fue la primera canción que descargue cuando compre mi iPod… -respondió león.

-valla, no pensé que alguien como tú le gustaran las baladas… me pregunto que otros secretos tienes ocultos, agente… -dijo ella sonriéndole.

Mientras miraban aquella canción, helena recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero, el por su parte no pudo evitar abrazarla, y entonces percibió el aroma de su perfume de jazmín y eso lo hizo sentir nervioso.

-gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi león... estas últimas semanas han sido maravillosas... no se que hubiese hecho de no ser por tu apoyo y comprensión…

-haría lo que fuera por mi ayudar a mi compañera… además en el tiempo que hemos estado conviviendo, me di cuenta que eres una gran persona…

-león, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?... –pregunto ella nerviosa.

-adelante….

-¿me ves algo más que tu compañera?

Un silencio invadió aquel ambiente, helena miro a león esperando su respuesta, pero el solo mantenía la mirada fija.

-descuida león, no es necesario que me respondas…. no quería incomodarte con mis palabras… -dijo ella con tristeza.

De pronto león la atrajo hacia el y tomo su boca en un beso suave y cálido, helena respondió aferrándose a su cuello mientras que aquel beso largo y profundo parecía no tener fin, hasta que poco a poco la cordura volvió a ambos, se separaron por un momento y entonces ella le pregunto:

-león… ¿que fue todo eso? –pregunto ella aun impresionada por el beso.

-tú me preguntaste si te veía como algo más que tu compañero ¿no?... –dijo león tratando de recuperar aire- bueno, ahí tienes mi respuesta y…

Helena tomo por sorpresa a león y unió sus labios a los suyos con gran pasión.

-león… -dijo ella con voz suave-…desde que la primera vez que te vi, me sentí atraída por ti…

-debo confesarte algo, helena… cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron en aquellas alcantarillas… tenía unas ganas locas de besarte y…

-shhh… hablas demasiado agente, es mas ¿Por qué no me acompañas a mi habitación? quiero recompensarte por todo lo que has hecho por mi…

-me parece muy buena idea… agente harper –respondió león con una sonrisa.

En instantes, helena toma de la mano a león y juntos caminaron a su habitación, y una vez ahí, los dos empezaron a besarse apasionadamente, después León empezaba a tocar a helena muy delicadamente, para luego despojarla de sus prendas, dejando al descubierto los enormes pechos. La bella imagen de helena desnuda éxito aún más a León, quien comenzó a besarle sus bellos senos. Las manos de León se movían en todo su cuerpo, cada beso y caricia la acercaba más a las estrellas, ambos jóvenes se dejaron llevar por sus deseos, helena se aferraba cada vez más y más al cuerpo desnudo del agente, hasta que ella no pudo aguantar más tiempo, la escucho gritar su nombre hasta que ambos jóvenes llegaron al tan ansiado clímax.

Luego de su acto de amor, helena se encontraba dormida en los brazos del agente, el veía a la hermosa joven que se le había entregado, acaricio un poco su cabellera y la beso en la frente, después cerro los ojos para luego quedarse dormido profundamente.

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana de la habitación. Helena fue la primera en despertar y lo primero que hizo fue el jugar con uno de los mechones del cabello de león, y al poco rato él se despertó lentamente.

-buenos días, dormilón….

-buen día…. Helena… -dijo león, luego de darle un cálido beso.

-cielos león… Lo de anoche fue asombroso….

-gracias helena, pero solo espero no haber sido muy brusco contigo….

-nada de eso… Esto fue lo más lindo que me ha pasado en mi vida… -decía helena, acariciándole el rostro.

-helena, hay algo que debo decirte…

-déjame adivinar… vas a decirme que fue un error… -dijo ella un poco seria.

-¿qué?... por supuesto que no, lo de ayer no fue ningún error, al contrario… lo de anoche fue algo único… jamás había conocido a alguien tan gentil y hermosa como tu… y lo que en realidad quería decirte es que… me enamore de ti helena, solo que no tenía el valor suficiente para decírtelo…

Helena se quedó muy impresionada por las palabras de león.

-cielos león… no sé qué decir, ¿acaso estoy soñando todavía?… y si es así dame un pellizco

En respuesta león le da un leve pellizco en el hombro a helena.

-¡auch!… lo dije en sentido figurado…

-lo siento… solo quería demostrarte que esto es muy real… -dijo león sonriéndole.

-si lo se… pero…

-que ocurre helena…

-¿qué hay de Ada?… aun piensas en ella todavía…

-Ada ya quedo en el pasado… lo único que me importa de ahora en adelante eres tu… quiero estar a tu lado, helena…

-¡oh, león!

-¡helena!

Sus labios se unieron con gran amor y sentimiento, dando comenzando a una nueva relación entre ambos.

Por fin luego de tantos años de lucha en contra de amenazas biológicas, la vida por fin comenzaba a sonreírle a león, había encontrado la paz y felicidad en su vida, a lado de su compañera, mejor amiga y ahora novia helena.

_************************** FIN DEL FLASHBACK *****************************_

Minutos más tarde león y helena llegan a su hogar, y una vez que ellos entran las luces se encienden de repente.

-¡sorpresa!...

León le había organizado una fiesta sorpresa para Helena, ella estaba muy sorprendida al ver a tanta gente reunida, entre ellos se encontraban jill, Chris, Claire, jake, sherry, Ashley, hunnigan, entre otros.

-¡león!, ¿qué es todo esto?… -dijo helena, aun sorprendida.

-bueno, la semana pasada cumplimos año de estar juntos… así que prepare un comité de bienvenida para festejar este día… -respondió león.

-ohh… león, no lo olvidaste… -respondió ella, con un beso.

-¡bienvenida helena! – dijo sherry.

-sherry, amigos… que bueno verlos… –saludo helena.

-igualmente… por cierto felicidades por su primer año de noviazgo –agrego Chris.

-hola helena… -saludo Claire.

-así que tú eres Claire… valla hasta que al fin se me hizo conocerte, león me ha hablado maravillas de ti…

-para mí es un placer conocer a la chica que le robo el corazón a mi mejor amigo… -dijo Claire.

Helena siguió charlando con Claire, jill, sherry, Ashley y hunnigan, mientras que león hacia lo mismo con Chris y jake, pasaron unos minutos hasta que león toma la palabra, respiro profundo y entonces comenzó a hablar.

-antes que nada gracias a todos por acompañarnos a helena y a mí en este día tan especial, pero debo confesarles algo… esta reunión en realidad es para que sean testigos de lo que voy a hacer.

Enseguida León tomo las manos de helena y se arrodillo frente de ella, ante las miradas atónitas de helena y de todos sus amigos.

-helena, desde el momento que te conocí me enamore perdidamente de ti, le diste sentido a mi vida y me aceptaste tal como soy…

-oh por dios… ¡león!

Entonces el agente saco una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo y la abrió, en ella tenía un anillo de compromiso, tomo la mano de helena y dijo:

-**no puedo salir adelante si no estamos juntos**, **te quiero ahora y para siempre cerca de mi... **así que helena harper… ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?…

Helena comenzó a llorar de la emoción y dio su respuesta.

-sí, león… acepto…

León le coloco el anillo y se puso de pie, helena inmediatamente lo abrazo y lo beso.

-león, **no sabes cuánto deseaba este momento**…- dijo ella, derramando una lagrima.

-y yo** anhelaba este día, esperando a que me prometieras ser mía y nunca irte de mi lado**, helena…

-león, **no quiero vivir sin ti**…

-y yo **nunca podría vivir sin tu amor**… helena…

Todos estaban muy felices por La noticia, e inmediatamente león y helena en compañía de sus amigos comenzaron hablar acerca de la organización de la boda, pero fue la propia Ashley quien de forma más que amable, se ofreció a pagar todos los gastos de la boda.

3 meses después, La boda se llevó a cabo en uno de los lugares más lujosos de Washington. El ambiente era de total celebración, compañeros de la agencia, amigos cercanos y personalidades de la vida política se dieron cita en el día más importante en la vida de león y helena, uno de los momentos más emotivos fue cuando los novios abrieron el baile con su canción favorita: _**I Don't Want To Live Without You**_. Todos los invitados los miraban con admiración.

-te amo León… no sabes lo feliz que me siento en estos momentos… -dijo helena, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-y yo también te amo… -respondió León, acercando su cabeza para que los 2 se unieran en un profundo beso.

_5 años después._

León y helena se habían compraron una casa más grande en los suburbios de la ciudad, durante ese tiempo la habían pasado bien, aunque como toda pareja tuvieron una que otra discusión pero nada grave, eran una pareja feliz.

Era sábado en la mañana, ambos estaban sumidos en un profundo sueño, cuando son despertados por unos pequeños saltos en su cama, león y helena sonrieron al ver a su pequeña hija Deborah, ambos la miraron con suma admiración y ternura, la pequeña era la viva imagen de helena, con la única diferencia de que su cabello era rubio y sus ojos eran idénticos a los de león.

-parece que alguien se despertó con mucha energía esta mañana… -dijo león, tomando en sus brazos a su hija.

-y más aún cuando el día de hoy Deborah festeja su cumpleaños número 4… -agrego helena, dándole un beso a su hija.

-cómo pasa el tiempo, no helena…. Parece que fue ayer cuando la cargue por vez primera en el hospital… ese fue el mejor día de mi vida…

-oh león… por eso te amo… -dijo ella mirándolo.

-y yo también te amo… -respondió León, acercando su cabeza para que los 2 se unieran en un profundo beso el cual fue interrumpido por la pequeña Deborah.

-no te preocupes mi niña… tú y tu madre son ahora mi razón para vivir…. –dijo León acariciando la mejilla de su niña. Finalizando con un suave y cálido beso a su amada helena

_**FIN**_


End file.
